


lay on hands

by springgay



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, man i love ed, the dokis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgay/pseuds/springgay
Summary: fill for tjelvar/edwarded asking tjelvar if he was feeling ok got to me he's a very good boy





	lay on hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sea-Glass (PJ_Marvell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ_Marvell/gifts).



                    


End file.
